Before It All
by J.C. Bailey
Summary: Lydia Michaels was a 7th year Ravenclaw during the Battle Of Hogwarts. While fighting alongside her best friend Padma Patil, she is sent backwards in time.
1. Battle of Hogwarts

**Introduction: Battle of Hogwarts**

Spells and curses whizzed past Lydia as she dueled against Augustus Rookwood. The 18-year-old shot spell after spell as she fought alongside her best friend Padma Patil, who was dueling Thorfinn Rowle. George and Percy Weasley joined in. George took down Rookwood, a contented look on his face as he avenged his twin. Percy and Padma immobilized Rowle. The group split up, Padma and Lydia pausing only for a moment to stun a Death Eater with his wand pointed at Dennis Creevey.

A loud yell prompted her to turn around. Directly in her line of vision was Antonin Dolohov, fighting against Dean Thomas. Anger surged through her and she charged towards him. "Lydia!" Padma yelled from her position in a fight against a masked Death Eater. Now engaged in battle alongside Cho, Padma felt powerless to help her friend.

Padma watched as two spells went rushing after Lydia, colliding in the air in front of her. There was a bang and a flash as Lydia was thrown back into the air. As she fell, she heard Padma's scream. The sounds of war disappeared as her body slammed into the earth. There was another girl's scream and the outline of two people approaching as her world began to fade.

* * *

Ryan Johnson and Amanda Hart jumped apart as a loud thud sounded. Just yards away from their spot by the lake was a girl, about the same age as them, lying motionless on the ground. Amanda screamed. Ryan stood up and nervously approached the girl. Amanda followed behind him, holding his hand as they walked. The girl was barely conscious, her eyes staring forward. He moved closer and her eyes turned to him, struggling to focus. She looked to be in pretty bad shape, covered in dirt and sporting some nasty cuts and bruises. A few seconds later, she faded into unconsciousness. "Amanda," Ryan said, "Go get Madam Fuller. I'll stay with her."


	2. Starting Over

**Chapter 1: Starting Over**

Madam Fuller bustled around the room, dutifully checking on her patients. Anthony Knapp was still in there after his Quidditch injury. Karissa Bennett had sprained her ankle after getting caught in a trick stair. There was a new young lady there as well. A new student, Dumbledore had told her. She looked like she had been through a war, all cut up and broken. Madam Fuller had managed to clean her up and to heal her cuts, but a few scars remained. She had a few broken bones, all of which had been healed overnight. Madam Fuller finished writing notes and started heading back to her office for potions.

Lydia woke up to the sterile smell of a hospital surrounding her. She tried to sit up and gasped as shooting pain surged throughout her shoulder, back, and stomach. Madam Fuller turned around, having heard her. She arrived instantly at her bedside. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Like I got run over by a hippogriff," Lydia grimaced, trying again to sit up.

Madam Fuller gave a sympathetic smile as she gently pushed her back down. "Where am I?" Lydia asked, thoroughly confused.

"Hogwarts infirmary, dear."

"How?"

"Two of our students found you. You appeared on the grounds while they were out walking."

"Where's Madam Pomfrey?"

"Who?" Madam Fuller asked, confusion etched into the lines of her face.

"Madam Pomfrey, she's the nurse here."

"I'm the nurse here, miss."

Lydia's head pounded. "What's the last thing you remember?" Madam Fuller asked.

"I was fighting in a battle. You-Know-Who was here at Hogwarts and he was trying to get to Harry Potter and…"

Madam Fuller interrupted. "I think that's enough, dear."

"No," Lydia insisted, "I want to know what's going on. This isn't the Hogwarts infirmary; there's no Madam Pomfrey. I don't recognize anyone here. Where am I?"

"Calm down, miss."

"No, I won't calm down!" Lydia yelled, tears streaming down her face. Madam Fuller silently fired a spell at her. She started feeling drowsy. "I want… please…" she said as she dozed off.

* * *

Margaret Fuller stood in one of the private hospital rooms with Albus Dumbledore, the girl between them. Madam Fuller took a deep breath. "You didn't see her, Albus. Something is wrong with her. She kept going on about there being a battle at Hogwarts and You-Know-Who coming to the castle."

"Can you revive her? I'd like to have a word with her," Albus asked.

"Certainly," Madam Fuller acquiesced. Upon having completed her task, she left the room.

Lydia came around slowly. When she noticed Dumbledore, she gasped. Her eyes grew wide. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"This is my school," Dumbledore said, quite calmly.

"But you… Snape…" Lydia shook her head. "I think I'm going crazy, sir. This has to be some kind of dream."

Dumbledore chuckled.

"Everything is different, sir. I've never been so confused."

Dumbledore looked thoughtful. "Can you give me today's date?" he asked.

"Er, I guess it would be the 3rd of May, 1998."

Dumbledore's eyes widened for a split second. "Today is the 9th of September, 1977."

"You're lying," Lydia said automatically.

"I assure you I am not. What is your name, miss?"

"Lydia… Lydia Serrao," she responded, giving Dumbledore her mother's maiden name as her surname.

"How old are you, Miss Serrao?"

"18, sir. I was at the end of my seventh year."

"Would you be terribly offended if I asked you to repeat your seventh year here, in this time?"

Lydia hesitated. "Repeat this year? Is there no way to send me back home?"

"There are no records of time travel other than through the use of a Time Turner, which allows only for short, controlled rewinds. No one has ever tried to return to their time because they weren't going but a few hours back but then again no one has ever gone this far back into the past either. You are quite a unique individual, Miss Serrao."

"So I'm stuck here?" Lydia said, a look of despair spreading across her features.

Dumbledore nodded. "And as a student, I'm afraid. I told the staff you were a transfer student."

Lydia nodded. This was not going to be a fun ride.

* * *

Lydia felt a bit better after she and Dumbledore finished their talk the previous day. She would be allowed to go to her new dorms tonight and had ordered new clothes from magazines she had been given by Dumbledore. She had already been given new uniforms and one of the teachers had a daughter about her age, so she had something she was able to wear in the meantime. She was particularly grateful to Dumbledore, who was being rather generous in light of her circumstances and was paying for everything she needed.

She was in a bed next to a boy about her age. He had been unconscious for quite a while. Madam Fuller said he had been hit by a rogue bludger at Quidditch tryouts. The boy's name was Anthony Knapp and he was the captain of the Ravenclaw team.

It wasn't until about two in the afternoon that Anthony began to stir. "Bloody hell," the boy said, rubbing the back of his head. "What happened?"

Lydia spoke to him, "Madam Fuller said you had been struck by a bludger during beater try-outs'."

"That would certainly explain the throbbing pain. My name's Anthony," he said.

"I'm Lydia."

Anthony smirked. "Very nice to meet you, Miss Lydia. I've not seen you around before. Are you new?"

"Yes, actually. I used to attend Phoenix Academy."

"New and already in the hospital wing? Couldn't wait a month or two?"

Lydia snickered. "What house are you in?" Anthony asked.

"Ravenclaw."

"Excellent," Anthony said, "And what year?"

"Seventh."

"Even better."

Madam Fuller entered the room. "Mr. Knapp and Ms. Serrao, you are both being released. Before you go, I'd like for the two of you to take these potions."

They both followed orders. Madam Fuller turned to Lydia. "Your bones have healed, but you are still likely to have some back and shoulder pain. Try to avoid putting pressure on your right shoulder. You two are officially discharged. I hope I don't see either of you here anytime soon. Mr. Knapp, I'd appreciate if you could show Ms. Serrao the way to your common room."

Anthony and Lydia left the hospital wing and headed for the Ravenclaw common room, talking all the way. They finally arrived at the door leading to the common room. There was no handle, just a knocker in the shape of an eagle. Anthony knocked once and the eagle's beak opened.

"What goes on four legs in the morning, on two legs at noon, and on three legs in the evening?" it asked in its soft, almost musical voice.

"Man," Anthony replied.

"Correct."

The door swung open to reveal a large circular room. Lydia stepped inside. She was excited to see that the common room hadn't changed much over the years; it was a comfort to know she at least had a home somewhere. "Girls' dorms are on the right," Anthony told her, pointing to a staircase.

Lydia walked up the stairs until she arrived at the floor labeled "7th year girls". She entered the room. Her bed was on the far right. Dumbledore had already had a trunk brought up for her. She opened that first. Inside were some of the things she had picked out yesterday. Finally, she had her own clothes again. A stack of books was laid on her bedside table. On top was her schedule: Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy, Herbology, and Fundamentals in Healing. Her first class on Monday would be double Defense Against the Dark Arts. She wondered what that class would be like and if it would be more useful in this time than in hers.

A group of girls walked in. "You must be Lydia," a short girl with pretty green eyes and strawberry blonde hair spoke out. Lydia nodded. "I'm Rachel Summers."

A slightly taller girl with brown hair and brown eyes was next to speak, "I'm Mary Brown."

"Kaitlyn Johnson," said the girl with black hair and brown eyes.

A girl with short brown hair and brown eyes was standing behind the rest. "I'm Heather Nichols," she said.

"You'll love it here," Rachel predicted, flopping down onto her bed.

Lydia laughed. "I'm glad to hear that."


	3. The Sorrows of Ignorance

**Chapter 2: The Sorrows of Ignorance**

"Lydia," a voice rung out.

Lydia's eyes fluttered open. "Lydia, it's time to wake up. It's 7:00. Breakfast starts in half an hour." Rachel smiled as Lydia groaned. "Come on, sleepyhead, you can do it." Rachel laughed.

Lydia sat up, rubbing her eyes. She stumbled out of bed, grabbed the clothes she had laid out the night before, and headed for the bathroom.

She pulled on a dark blue top and slightly ripped jeans. She wore her Ravenclaw robe overtop and a pair of black ballet slippers. Running a brush through her hair, she looked at herself in the mirror. She left her hair down and quickly applied makeup with her wand.

Ten minutes later, she and Rachel were walking through the door to the Great Hall, taking their seats at the Ravenclaw table. Rachel was talking animatedly to a boy next to her, Stephen Abbott. Lydia looked around as she ate her breakfast. It was amazing to her how much things could be so different with her being in a completely different time but how little had actually changed in terms of Hogwarts.

Her first class was Defense Against the Dark Arts. She took a seat around the middle of the classroom, next to Rachel. A few rows behind her, a boy with light brown hair and amber eyes was looking at her. Remus turned to his friends James and Sirius and whispered, "Do either of you know who the new girl is?"

Sirius leaned forward. "The sexy bird with the long brown hair?"

"Yeah," Remus replied.

"No, I don't, actually," Sirius responded. "I wouldn't mind getting to know her though."

"Me either," said James, "She's fit."

Remus punched his arm. "You've got a girlfriend, mate."

James smirked. "I get it now. Remus likes the new girl."

"I'm not you, James," said Remus. "I don't immediately fall all over the first pretty girl to walk through the door."

Sirius let out a bark of laughter as James shot daggers at the two of them.

Just then, Professor Hawkins entered the room. He was a rather tall man with black hair and brown eyes. "Settle down, everyone, settle down."

He stopped at the front of the room. "Now, last class period we talked about Inferi. This class period and the next will be spent talking to you all about the Unforgivable Curses. Can anyone tell me the names of the three Unforgivable Curses?"

At the mention of this topic, Lydia tensed up. "Are you okay?" Rachel asked her, concerned. She wasn't the only one who noticed Lydia's behaviour.

"I'm fine," Lydia responded.

Professor Hawkins called on Mary, seated at the front of the classroom with her hand raised. "Ms. Brown, please give us one curse."

"The Cruciatus Curse."

"Correct, Ms. Brown. The Cruciatus Curse is used as a torture device. Its pain is said to be nearly unbearable. Another curse please."

He pointed to a boy to his right. "Mr. Johnson."

"The Imperius Curse."

"And what does the Imperius Curse do… Mr. Williams?"

A weedy boy with long, curly, black hair replied, "The Imperius Curse is used to fully take control of another person. The victim is entirely at the discretion of the caster, who can force the victim to do anything: rob a bank, murder someone, whatever. The victim can however, fight off the curse."

"Excellent description, Mr. Williams. We still have one last curse." He turned around. "Mr. Abbott."

"The Killing Curse," Stephen answered immediately.

"Oddly, a very merciful curse. No pain, no torture. It kills instantaneously. The victim never knows what hit them."

Professor Hawkins continued on with his lecture but Lydia wasn't really listening. She was one of the first out of the classroom after the bell rung. She had made it as far as the staircase when a voice spoke out from behind her. "Hey, wait a minute," it called, "Wait up."

Lydia turned around and found herself face-to-face with her former Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. She noted how much better he looked in this time, a Remus Lupin virtually unscarred. A Remus Lupin who hasn't had to deal with the death, betrayal, and incarceration of his best friends. A Remus Lupin who was ignorant of Voldemort's plan. He looked at her, concern in his eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Of course," Lydia replied, carefully pulling her backpack over her left shoulder.

"Are you sure? You seemed to be a little shaken up down there."

"I'm fine," Lydia said a little coldly. She spun on her heel and headed back up toward the Ravenclaw dormitories.

Remus watched as Lydia walked away.

* * *

Lydia collapsed onto her bed, staring at the ceiling. A thousand thoughts and memories raced through her head. She thought about her parents, her little brother, her sister and her husband, all of whom died during the war. Because of Voldemort. She left her best friend to fight for her life. She had no idea of how the battle ended, whether Padma was alive or not. So many had died…

_It was as if the world had suddenly switched into slow motion. Padma watched as two spells went rushing after Lydia, colliding right in front of her. Padma screamed. There was a bang and a flash as Lydia was thrown back into the air. In the middle of her fall, Lydia disappeared, gone in the blink of an eye. Padma stared at the spot where Lydia had been._

_Padma fought with renewed motivation and revenge in mind. Bringing down the Death Eaters that made Lydia disappear, she continued to duel, when the magically magnified voice of Voldemort sounded out._

_ "You have fought valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery._

_"Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste._

_"Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured._

_ "I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."_

_ Padma watched as the Death Eaters retreated and everyone began to move the bodies of the dead into the Great Hall. The tables were moved aside and the bodies placed in the center. As Padma helped bring the bodies inside, she kept on the lookout for Lydia's body. At long last, all of the dead were inside, but Lydia wasn't among them. The Death Eaters hadn't even left her a body to bury. There was nothing left of her best friend. Padma broke down and cried, Parvati holding her._

Lydia sat up abruptly and mentally shook herself, trying to rid her mind of all thought. She grabbed her bag and her book and headed back downstairs for her Care of the Magical Creatures class.


	4. Learning the Ropes

**Chapter 3: Learning the Ropes**

Lydia sighed as she woke up. It was now Friday, the last day of her first week. She got dressed and walked down to the Great Hall, grabbing a muffin and pumpkin juice before going to class.

Professor Robbins was waiting at the door with a bowl. "You have to choose a slip," Professor Robbins informed her. Lydia reached into the bowl and pulled out a slip of paper. It had a number five on it. Rachel sat down next to her a few moments later.

Professor Robbins began class shortly afterwards. "You all will be working with a partner for the rest of the year. Oftentimes in the workplace, you will have to work with people you do like and even people you don't. That is why after your partner is assigned, there will be absolutely no switching. Don't even bother to ask. And don't try to switch numbers either. I will know if you do. Go find your partners."

Lydia hung back and waited for the others to find their partners first. Finally all that was left was she and a tall boy with dark brown hair and deep green eyes. "Five?" she asked. He nodded. Lydia looked at him as they sat down at the nearest table. He was wearing Hufflepuff robes.

Professor Robbins produced sheets of paper. "I want you all to spend the rest of the period getting to know your partner. I want you to answer all these questions and then continue from there. Have fun."

She passed out the sheets. "All right," Lydia said, looking at the sheet. "What's your name?"

"Adrian Burke. Yours?"

"Lydia Serrao." She watched as he scribbled down her name, spelling it incorrectly. "Why don't we just fill out each other's papers? It'll probably be easier."

Adrian agreed and they exchanged papers. She crossed out her last name and rewrote it. Hometown: Leicester. Future profession: Dragon handler. Favorite activity: being outdoors. Lydia continued to fill out the questions. When she was done, she handed it back to Adrian.

"A dragon handler? Really?" he asked, looking at her paper as he handed his over to her.

She read through his answers. "Treasure Island? Wouldn't have expected most people here to have ever even heard of it."

Adrian shrugged. "Your mom doesn't speak English?"

Lydia grinned. "Not very well. My family's from Spain originally and she grew up in a rural Spanish town. Everyone there spoke Spanish. My siblings and I already knew English because our dad knew English. He's half-English. But when we moved to England, she had to learn."

Adrian's eyes were fixed on the paper. "You have a tattoo?" he asked, looking up.

Lydia laughed at his expression. "Yes, I do."

"What of?" he asked.

"A phoenix."

He looked mildly impressed. "Never much pictured you as the tattoo type but then again, you do have what," he looked at her, "five piercings in one ear?"

"That I do."

Adrian shook his head. "You're definitely not the average Ravenclaw."

Lydia shrugged. "I probably was at one time. I used to be a prideful girl who knew she was smart and always had to be better than everyone else. I used to always feel the need to prove how smart she was."

"So what changed?"

"I grew up."

They were dismissed from class after that and Lydia made her way to her Transfiguration class.

* * *

Lydia was sitting at the Ravenclaw table, talking with her roommate Mary Brown, when she saw someone take the empty seat next to her. It was Remus Lupin. She looked at him. He started talking with Rachel. "Remus," Rachel started as she noticed Lydia, "have you met my friend Lydia?"

"Briefly, but not officially. So, you're new here. Where were you before?"

"I went to a private wizarding school."

"Ah, really? That's cool. Why'd you leave?"

"It's a long story," she said, "I don't really want to get into it."

He respected her wishes. "Fair enough. What classes are you taking this year? Besides Defense, of course."

"Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology – "

"Really? In your seventh year?"

"Yeah, it's actually really interesting."

"Cool, so are you in Care too then?"

"Yeah, I'm currently planning to become a dragon handler."

"Brilliant."

"Yeah. What about you?"

"Well, I don't really know yet. I'd like to teach."

Lydia smiled at that. "What would you want to teach?"

"Maybe Charms or Transfiguration. Or even Defense."

Lydia looked down at her watch. "We really ought to be getting to class soon."

Remus smiled. "Okay, I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah," Lydia responded.

He watched as Lydia picked up her books and walked away, her waist length brown hair flowing behind her. He turned and walked to his next class.

* * *

As her roommates prepared for bed that night, Lydia laid on her bed, reading a book. Rachel was in the next bed over. "So how was your first week?"

"It wasn't too bad. Exhausting though. I wanted to pass out on the couch as soon as I entered the common room."

Rachel laughed. "Yeah, Hogwarts can have that effect on you."

"So do you know anything about an Adrian Burke?"

Rachel gave her an odd look. "Why do you want to know about him?"

"He's my partner for Healing."

"So?"

"You have Adrian Burke as a partner?" Heather interjected.

"Yeah…" Lydia said slowly.

"Lucky. I always get stuck with people like Williams or Snape."

"I really don't know much about him except that he's James Potter's cousin," Rachel said.

"James?" Lydia said, trying to look inquisitive.

"You're joking, right?" Rachel asked, incredulous. "You've been here a week already!"

Rachel looked at Lydia before giving an exasperated sigh. "James is one of Remus's friends. Chaser. He hangs out with Sirius Black, the really tall beater. I'm surprised you haven't already grown tired of them with how often girls talk about them."

"Why would girls talk about him?"

"Because they're teenage girls stuck in a boarding school and James and Sirius, and probably Remus as well, are among the best looking guys at school. Girls like James and Sirius though because they're tall, slightly muscular, Quidditch players."

Lydia laughed. "It's nice to know that some things never change."


	5. The Joys of Having Friends

**Chapter 4: The Joys of Having Friends**

Remus walked through the door to the Potions classroom. He was immediately assaulted by two black-haired boys. "Well?" asked Sirius.

"Well, what?" Remus replied, as he tried to move around them.

"You know what. We saw you talking with Lydia at lunch," James countered.

"Nothing happened. We just talked."

"About?"

"School, mostly."

James and Sirius groaned. "What?" It was now Remus's turn to ask.

"Mate, you really need to find something better to talk about," James said.

"She's a Ravenclaw. That means she likes school."

"No, it means she is intelligent. Jeez, Remus, if you're going to try to pick up girls, you need to come up with some better conversation," Sirius added.

"When are you going to stop with the idea that I like Lydia? I don't even know her!"

"How else do you expect to get to know her?"

Remus chucked a pen at Sirius. "Shut up."

"Hey, I'm just trying to help!"

"No, you're trying to be a total arse. And you're succeeding, as usual."

Their conversation ended as Prof. Slughorn began lecturing them on Polyjuice Potion.

* * *

For Lydia, the next few weeks flew by. Her favorite classes were Care and Healing. She and Adrian spent a good deal of time together as a result of the class. They often studied together, sometimes with Rachel and Remus as well. Because of Remus and Adrian being there, James, Sirius, and Peter often came over too. Their sole goal was to distract the others. Needless to say, they performed their job admirably.

Today was no exception. It was October 20 and Lydia, Adrian, Rachel, and Remus were studying for a test in Defense the next day. Sirius, James, and Peter entered the library about a half hour after they had begun work. Remus groaned when he saw them. "Seriously?" he said. "We just started."

James laughed. "Relax, we'll be leaving for Quidditch practice soon anyway. Pete's coming with us."

Remus cocked an eyebrow, looking at Peter. "You're going to stay out and watch them for two hours in the cold?" He switched to James, "Why do you do practice for so long during the week anyway?"

"Keeps them on edge," James said, shrugging.

"And dead asleep the next day," Remus retorted.

"It's only two days a week," James reasoned.

"And then a four hour practice on all non-Hogsmeade weekends."

"I want to win this year!" James exclaimed. "We didn't even come close last year! I'm going to work them until I see improvement!"

The table started laughing, much to Madam Pince's chagrin. She shushed them from her desk at the front. "You guys aren't going to get us kicked out again, are you?" Rachel asked.

"We'll try not to," Sirius said, winking at her.

Rachel looked down at her work to try to hide the blush that was quickly spreading across her cheeks. Sirius grinned.

"All right, well, we had best be off," James said.

"So soon?" Remus asked, dryly.

Peter snickered. "You won't miss them much," Peter said, "And if you do, they'll just remind you tonight that they're not worth it."

James and Sirius expressed their indignation.

"You guys tied mine and Pete's clothes together last week and strung it across the dorm!"

"I don't recall doing any such thing, do you Prongs?"  
"Nope, never. We've got to go," James said.

"But Jamesie…"

"No buts. I'm the captain. I can't be late to practice. Let's go."

James, Sirius, and Peter left. Lydia turned to Remus. "Did they really do that?"

"Yes," Remus said, disgruntled.

Lydia stifled a laugh. They worked for about another half-hour before returning to their respective dorms.

* * *

"AHHHH!"

Mary woke up to the screams of her roommate. Rachel was already by Lydia's bedside, trying to wake Lydia up. The screams subsided to be replaced by heavy breathing and crying. Mary decided to leave and let Rachel talk to her.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked Lydia.

Lydia shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it. It's nothing. It's just a dream." She stood up, grabbed her clothes, and headed for the bathroom.

"Lydia – "

But Lydia ignored her, closing the bathroom door behind her. Rachel heard the lock click and she sighed, flopping down on her bed.

Lydia placed her hands on either side of the sink, her head face down. She was still shaking. She could still see it all in her head – the chaos, the death, the injured, the tortured, and the grieving. Her nightmares were of the war and of that last year at Hogwarts. She took a shower, washing away all the sweat and tears that were evidence of her recurring nightmares.

After getting out of the shower, she changed into one of her favorite outfits: a flowing white blouse and dark skinny jeans with a pair of light brown boots. With the flick of her wand, she dried her hair and styled it into a loose braid. She pulled on her Ravenclaw robe and applied some light make-up before going down to the Great Hall.

Lydia couldn't focus throughout the day. During her month and a half in 1977, she kept seeing faces of people she knew were dead. Remus, James, Sirius. She wasn't able to keep up a great façade of being civil to Peter. She usually tried to avoid talking to him. She was afraid that one day she would slip up and reveal someone's future or that she would eventually crack. She decided what needed to be done in order for her to live a normal life in this time.

Lydia waited anxiously outside the headmaster's office after dinner for Dumbledore to show up. It was a good 20 minutes before he did.

"Lemon drops," he said. The stone gargoyle leapt to the side.

"Professor," she said, standing up as they walked up the staircase. "I want you to do something for me, if you can."

His eyes twinkled curiously as they reached the office. "And what might that be, Ms. Serrao?" he asked, taking a seat behind his desk.

Lydia took a seat. "I've thought long and hard about this and I want you to modify my memory."

"And why would you want me to do that?" he asked, leaning forward and intertwining his fingers.

"You're the only person I trust to do this. I know what is supposed to happen in the future. I know that it needs to happen. I'm afraid that I'll try to do something to get in the way of what will end up happening because of my attachments here.

"I've written out what I want you to replace my memories with," she said as she pulled out a few sheets of paper. "This is what I want you to modify my memory to fit."

She also removed her locket from around her neck and opened it. She slid it across the desk to Dumbledore. He picked it up. Slowly, the miniature pictures inside began to grow. On one side was a picture of six people – her family – all seated at a table. The other side showed her with a young Indian girl, both of them beaming up at Dumbledore. "I thought this might be able to help too.

Albus Dumbledore looked hard at this girl, his blue eyes examining hers. He saw the sadness in the girl's eyes. But he also saw her determination. She had made up her mind. He set to work.


	6. The End of an Era

**Chapter 5: The End of an Era**

"Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you all lay down your lives for him. We bring his body as proof that you hero is gone. The battle is won. You have lost half your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman, or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together."

Padma felt numb as she was pushed along with the crowd outside. Harry is dead? She heard McGonagall's scream. Then Ron's. Then Hermione's. Then Ginny's. Then everyone started yelling.

"SILENCE!" Voldemort cried. With a bang and a flash, the crowd was forced into silence. "It is over! Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet, where he belongs!"

Hagrid stepped forward, laying Harry's body at Voldemort's feet. "You see? Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones?" Voldemort looked positively agitated, "He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!"

She heard Ron yell out "He beat you!" Everyone started shouting again.

"He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds, killed while trying to save himself – "

Voldemort fell silent as Neville broke through the crowd and charged at him. With a lazy flick of his wand, he deflected Neville. Padma watched the exchange between the two.

"You show spirit and bravery and you come of noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom."

"I'll join you when hell freezes over. Dumbledore's Army!" Neville yelled. Even Padma found herself yelling back at that.

"Very well. If that is your choice, Longbottom, we revert to the original plan. On your head be it."

A bird appeared and landed in Voldemort's hand. It was carrying the Sorting Hat. "There will be no more Sorting at Hogwarts School. There will be no more Houses. The emblem, shield, and colors of my noble ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, will suffice for everyone. Won't they, Neville Longbottom?"

Voldemort raised his wand again and Neville grew stiff. Padma and several others made to move in protest. Death Eaters pointed their wands at the crowd in an attempt to keep them at bay. Voldemort shoved the hat onto Neville's head.

"Neville here is now going to demonstrate what happens to anyone foolish enough to continue to oppose me." As the Sorting Hat bursted into flame, Padma and several others screamed.

It was at that moment that chaos entered the scene, fighting and swinging. A giant broke through the walls of Hogwarts, leading a whole horde of people into the castle. They were screaming out war cries. In that same instant, Neville broke free from the Full Body Bind. He reached into the hat and pulled out the sword of Gryffindor. Padma watched in awe as Neville, with one mighty swing, cut the head off of Voldemort's prized snake.

Then, above all the other noise, Padma heard Hagrid shout. "HARRY – WHERE'S HARRY?"

The fighting had recommenced. Padma and Parvati took on Nott. While she fought, she saw out of the corner of her eye, the Killing Curse that barely missed Ginny Weasley.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!" Molly Weasley steamrolled anyone in her way of Bellatrix. "OUT OF MY WAY!" Several students rushed to her aid. "No! Get back! _Get back!_ She is mine!"

Everything ceased as the participants watched the battle. Mrs. Weasley fought hard, enduring Bellatrix's taunting. "You – will – never – touch – our – children – again!" she screamed, as she delivered the final blow.

Voldemort let out a scream at having lost his most dedicated follower. He raised his wand at Mrs. Weasley.

"Protego!"

"Harry!" people cried, "HE'S ALIVE!"

"I don't want anyone else to try to help," Harry said loudly as he circled the center of the room, facing Voldemort. "It's got to be like this. It's got to be me."

* * *

Padma couldn't believe it was finally over. Voldemort was dead, actually dead this time. They had reached the marker of the end of an era: Voldemort was no more. But as it always does, victory came with a price. The cold reality of the situation was slowly starting to seep back in. The next day there was to be a mass memorial service for everyone that had died in the war.

Padma supposed she was luckier than many. Lydia was the only person who died that she had been close to. She had seen the bodies of the others. Her old Defense teacher Remus Lupin and his wife Nymphadora Tonks. She had heard that they had left behind a one-month-old son. She had seen Fred, one of the few she couldn't believe was gone. He and George were always the best at making people laugh. They had been the only source of comic relief in the last year or two.

There had been several close calls too. Bellatrix had almost killed Ginny. Fenrir Greyback was barely prevented from attacking Lavender.

Padma watched the Ministry officials walking around, collecting names. She realized with a pang that since Lydia had no family, she needed to report her. They listed her as missing for the time being, since there was no body.

Afterwards, she walked up to the Ravenclaw dorms. She sat on the ground between her and Lydia's old beds and pried up a loose floorboard. Inside were some old pictures, a muggle music box, and their joint journals they used to write notes to each other with during classes. It was actually a pretty ingenious bit of magic on Lydia's part, coming up with the idea of putting a spell on the journals that would allow whatever she wrote in her journal to show up in Padma's and vice versa. She smiled at the memory.

Padma picked up the music box next. It was one of the things Lydia had brought with her from home. Sweet music filled the room. She picked up the stack of photos. As she flipped through them, she reminisced back to the days before Cedric Diggory's murder, before things had become complex and sorrowful. When things were carefree and light and happy. She hoped for that to come again.

Things wouldn't ever be the same as they were before, she knew that. They'd be different, but that didn't mean they'd be bad. She loved and respected all that gave their lives for the wizarding world. They had all fought for everyone's freedom and happiness. She knew they would all be rewarded in heaven for their actions. And though tomorrow would be a sad occasion, it would also be a happy one, because Voldemort was now dead and that alone made life a lot sweeter.


	7. Aaooooo! Werewolves of London!

**Chapter 6: Aaooooo! Werewolves of London!**

It had been a few days since Lydia's visit to the headmaster's office. She walked into her Defense class that Tuesday morning and took her usual seat. She and Rachel had taken to sitting with James, Sirius, and Remus. The others filed in and class soon began. Lydia couldn't help but keep looking at Remus. He looked pale and sickly. "Is Remus okay?" she whispered to Sirius.

"He's going to see his mum tomorrow," Sirius said. "She's been ill and in and out of private hospitals for years now and it's been a long while since she's improved. He goes to visit her every month. She's going in for treatment tomorrow and he's been a bit nervous."

Lydia nodded. "So, it's not looking good then?"

"No," Sirius said.

Lydia refocused her attention back on Professor Hawkins as he talked about the importance of remaining calm in emergency situations.

* * *

Adrian, Rachel, and Lydia worked together on a homework assignment for their healing class. About fifteen minutes in, Lydia put down her quill. "Have either of you noticed how ill Remus looks today?" she asked them.

Rachel nodded, putting down her quill as well. "He gets like that quite often. He's just nervous about going to see his mum. She's been sick for a while and he's never sure what condition she'll be in when he gets there."

"I'm sure it's nothing too serious," Adrian said, writing something down on his paper, "He's still in classes."

"You don't think it could be that something's wrong with him and not his mum?"

"I'm sure if something were wrong with him, James, Peter, and Sirius would be a little more concerned," Rachel said.

"You don't think they're concerned? They're always checking up on him."

Finally Adrian too put down his quill. "Lydia, his mum never shows up at King's Cross, he's always writing to his dad, and he gets nervous before he goes to visit. She's sick. There's nothing else to it."

Lydia dropped the subject.

* * *

Remus showed up to dinner that night looking even worse for the wear. "Is his mum really that bad that he gets this nervous and stressed? He looks so sickly…" Lydia noted to Rachel.

"He's fine, Lydia."

Lydia shook her head. She continued looking at Remus. He looked tired, he was pale, and bags were starting to form under her eyes. She knew something was up and she was certain she knew what it was.

* * *

"Remus!" Remus turned around to face the person who had called his name. It was Lydia.

"Hello, Lydia," Remus said wearily.

They walked for a while. "How have you been?" Lydia asked.

"Been better."

Lydia shot him a sympathetic look. "Sirius told me about your mum. That must be hard."

"It's definitely not easy."

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow night."

Lydia nodded. "Sirius said she's been ill for a while."

"Yeah," Remus said, "she's been to several different hospitals over the years but no one can figure out what's wrong with her. For the past year or so, we've been experimenting. We're trying something else tomorrow."

"You don't seem too upset, talking about all this," Lydia noted.

"Sad as it is, you get used to it. She's been sick for a long time."

"How long?" Lydia asked.

"About ten years."

"That long? So you were seven when she was diagnosed?"

"Yeah," Remus said. "It's been a long time. I can't remember the time when she was actually home."

"I have to leave, I'm supposed to meet Adrian soon. I hope things get better, Remus."

As she walked off, Remus spoke quietly to himself, "Me too."

* * *

"I think Lydia suspects something," Remus said.

"That's what you get for befriending Ravenclaws," Sirius said.

"You're friends with her too!"

"Yeah, but I don't have any big secrets to hide."

James spoke up, "She definitely knows something's up. I was talking to Adrian earlier and he said they had been working on homework before she started asking all these questions about your mum and whether she was really sick or if you were the one who was sick."

"If she can find out after being here for less than two months, anyone can. We can't let her find out."

"Well, we can't exactly stop her. Just stick to your story. It'll work out."

Remus nodded resignedly. "Relax, Remus," Sirius said, "Even if she does figure it out, I doubt she'll spread it around."

"And if she says she will, we'll just take her to Dumbledore like we did with Snape," James added.

* * *

Remus woke up the next day even more sore and stiff than he had been the previous day. He groaned. "You alright there, Moony?" James asked from the next bed over.

"Yep," Remus said, leaning up. "Just another full moon tonight."

James grinned. "That's right! I almost forgot."

Remus grimaced as he got up. "Lucky you."

James and Sirius exchanged a quick glance. Remus was pale and sweaty, with dark circles hanging underneath his eyes. "You sure you'll be okay for classes today, Remus?" James asked, concerned.

"I'm not sure of anything right now. I feel like crap."

"You look it too," Sirius quipped.

"Gee, thanks." Remus looked around the room. "Where's Peter?"

"You know Pete. He couldn't wait, he's already at the Great Hall."

"Oh, has breakfast started yet?"

"In five minutes, it will."

Remus laughed. "Figures."

But even as he laughed, he ached. A wave of nausea swept over him. "I'll be right back."

Remus darted to the bathroom. James and Sirius hung around inside the dorm, knowing full well Remus wouldn't want them to come in. Remus emerged again a few minutes later. James felt his forehead. "Jeez! Moony, you're burning up."

"Am I?" Remus asked feeling slightly out of it as he swayed left to right.

Sirius shook his head. "You shouldn't go to classes today. James and I will grab some food and bring it back up."

It was a sign of how exhausted Remus was that he didn't even protest.

Before they left, Sirius grabbed something out of his trunk and tossed it at Remus. "Here, Rem. Picked this up at Hogsmeade. Thought you might enjoy it."

Sirius winked, accio-ing the cassette player they had fixed up a few years ago. He tapped it and it turned on. "Have at it."

Sirius and James left the dorms. Remus looked at the tape. _Tunes for Every Werewolf_. Remus let out a snicker. He stuck it in the player and headed back into his bed. After a minute, a catchy beat came out of the machine. Words soon followed.

_I saw a werewolf with a Chinese menu in his hand,_

_Walking through the streets of Soho in the rain,_

_He was looking for a place called Lee Ho Fook's,_

_Gonna get a big dish of beef chow mein_

_Aaooooo!_

_Werewolves of London!_

_Aaooooooooooooooo!_

_Aaooooo!_

_Werewolves of London!_

_Aaooooooooooooooo!_

Remus burst into laughter. Of course they would get him something like this.

_If you hear him howling around your kitchen door,_

_Better not let him in,_

_Little old lady got mutilated last night,_

_Werewolves of London again_

_Aaooooo!_

_Werewolves of London!_

_Aaooooooooooooooo!_

_Aaooooo!_

_Werewolves of London!_

_Aaooooooooooooooo!_

Sirius and James came in as the song was on its last verse. They too burst into laughter at the song. "I take it you approve?" Sirius said, judging by the look on the other boy's face.

"How could I not? It's hilarious. Where'd you find this?"

"Music store. Where else?" James said.

"Didn't much expect them to have a werewolf tape."

"Moony, you can find anything nowadays," Sirius said.

Remus chuckled at that. "If you say so, Padfoot."

"Anyway, here's all the food we brought back."

Remus looked at the selection before him. He felt slightly nauseous again at the overpowering smell of the food. "I'll just take some pumpkin juice and a bagel for now."

"Suit yourself," Sirius said, digging into a danish as James handed Remus what he had requested.

A little while later, after the food had been cleared, James and Sirius rose. "We probably ought to be going," James said sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it. I'll probably go straight back to sleep as soon as you guys leave."

"Okay," Sirius said. "We'll probably drop in with some more food at lunch. See you later, mate."

"Okay," Remus said drowsily.

James and Sirius left. As soon as Remus heard the door close, he turned over in his bed and closed his eyes.

* * *

"It's 7:00," Remus said, standing up from the game of Exploding Snap. James stood up as well. "See you later, mate," James said. "Tell your mom I say hello."

James gave him a hug. "We'll meet you there at around curfew, okay?" he whispered.

Remus pulled away. "See you soon." He grabbed the bag at his feet and headed out the portrait hole. His monthly schedule was very well thought-out. He was always supposed to be off visiting his mother, who had some kind of terminal illness that required constant care. He usually visited her for "surgeries or new treatment" or if she had "taken a turn for the worse." The former was the case this time. He always had to go to the headmaster's office to keep up appearances and make people believe he was actually going home. Once he got to the office, he would disillusion himself and sneak out of the school and into the shack.

It was almost 10:00 and Remus was standing inside the Shrieking Shack when James, Sirius, and Peter arrived. "Hey, Moony," the voice of Sirius rung out.

"Hi, Pads."

The boys sat and chatted until it was almost 11:00. "It's time," Remus said, standing up. The others shifted into their animagus forms. Not long afterwards, the moon shone through the windows of the Shrieking Shack and Remus's transformation began. His bones cracked as they shrunk or elongated. Hair began to grow all over his body, growing into a thick brown coat. And Remus howled at the pain; a shrill, bone-chilling noise filled the room.

And then it was over. The wolf looked around at his surroundings, sniffing out the familiar site. Then, upon recognizing its guests, it pounced on the dog. The stag seemed to almost smile at this gesture of playfulness as it too approached the wolf for yet another night of mischief and adventure.

* * *

Author's Note: The song featured in this chapter is "Werewolves of London" by Warren Zevon and it was released in 1978.


End file.
